I don't speak Japanese dear (AmeriPan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: America being the dork that he is has everyone write something on his body in black marker but when he asks Japan to do it Japan writes something in Japanese and doesn't tell America what it is, what happens when America later figures it out. Human names used. Rated K because it's cute and fluffy.


I love Ameripan these two are so cute and so perfect for each other it's hard not to ship especially since in the actual anime there are a lot of moments when they're spending time together and hanging out it's so cute. And I love writing the two together. So this is a cute fic that I wrote off of one of my headcannons which I'll put at the end of the story so I don't spoil what will happen. With that said I hope you enjoy, I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. Please leave a review if you like and tell me what I can improve on.

* * *

America [POV]

"Oi Kiku" I called cheerfully running over to Japan a bright smile on my face. Japan turned around his eyes widening in surprise when he saw my body. I was wearing only shorts with black marker covering my body.

"Alfred-san what on earth are you doing?" He asked

"Well I've been getting the other nations to draw something on my body, you wanna?" I held out the black marker that I was using to him

"America-san we have a meeting in almost thirty minutes don't you think that this behavior is a bit inappropriate?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows

"Nah it's fine even Iggy did it" I pointed to a frowny face on my stomach "Come on, you're the last one" I shook the marker slightly urging him to take it. He sighed

"If I do it will that make you happy?" he questioned quietly

"It will make me very happy if you were to do this simple thing" I responded laughing softly

"Very well" he took the marker from me

"Here you can draw on my arm" I held out my left arm to him. He sighed and held my wrist steady with one hand as he took the marker in his other and started to write on my arm. He wrote in Japanese so I had no clue what he was writing. Japan really took his time to write neatly.

"Wow, what does it say?" I asked as he finished examining what he wrote.

愛しています

"Uh, that-" he trailed off his cheeks flushing a faint red.

"It's Japanese right? What does it say?" I smiled innocently genuinely curious as to what it said.

"I-I uh I don't know" he responded chewing on his lower lip

"That you don't know it is Japanese right?" I furrowed my eyebrows, Japan didn't seem like the kind of person that would not know what something means when he did something with it.

"I don't... speak Japanese" he responded after a long almost minute-long pause. I furrowed my eyebrows confused, Japan's blush came back with a vengeance consuming almost his whole face in red.

"What?" I asked having to take a bit longer to process what he was saying to make sure that I had heard him properly "But, Kiku you're Japanese"

"Y-Y-Yeah" he stammered looking down at his feet

"You invented the language Kiku, you are literally Japan" I took the marker back from him

"I have to go do something before the meeting Alfred-san I'll see you later" he quickly bowed and left leaving me alone and still not answering my question. I shrugged and went back into the meeting room to collect my shirt.

"Alfred, who wrote that on your arm aru?" China asked as I came in

"Huh, Kiku did, he didn't tell me what it said though" I sighed pulling my shirt over my head though it was a short-sleeved shirt so that the Japanese that Japan had written on my arm still showed.

"Wow Kiku wrote that aru" China snickered slightly

"Do you know what it says?" I asked hopefully

"Aiyah, I don't, I was never good with Japanese aru" He laughed awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck

"Oh, I see" I shrugged sitting down in my chair. Japan came back into the meeting room right as the meeting started, his blush hadn't faded much but he didn't say anything. China whispered something in his ear and Japan's blush grew, he quickly shook his head. I sighed and shrugged focusing on England as he started the meeting. I decided that if Japan wasn't going to tell me what he wrote I would look it up when I got home.

*Time skip because I'm lazy: After the meeting*

Japan left quickly as the meeting was closed. I sighed as I started back home staring at my arm trying to decipher what it said even though I didn't know any Japanese. When I got home I quickly went upstairs to my office where I had my computer. I did my best to find a translated where I could draw in the symbols because I wouldn't be able to type it.

愛しています

I tried my best in drawing the symbol and clicked to translate it into English. My heart nearly stopped at the translation.

'I love you'

* * *

So if you can't tell by this my headcanon that I have is that Japan was the original one to confess in their relationship but he did that by writing I love you on America's arm in Japanese with a black marker and all the other Asian nations that speak Japanese (I know that like no other Asian nation in real life has Japanese as their official language besides Japan but bear with me hear) didn't have the heart to translate what it said for America because they wanted Japan to say it himself. I think that it's really cute and I just can't get over the cuteness of these two I love these kinds of ships. Well I hope that you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review and let me know what you want to see later I might even make a one shot book for Hetalia.  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
